Despite everything
by cherry fantasy
Summary: #ON HOLD, see profile# In Ancient Egypt, a Pharaoh and a High Priest are sharing a secret and forbidden relationship. Their love is to remain hidden. But when the Pharaoh falls ill, it becomes more and more difficult to hide... /AU, YAOI/ SetxAtemu
1. Forbidden love

**A/N : Hi people ! How's it going ?**

**Ok so this is a fic where the action takes place in Ancient Egypt (duh like you didn't know, it's in the summary...). I know, I know, there's already a million of Yu-Gi-Oh fics like that, but what can I do about it ? It's a popular subject, I suppose. And well, I just had this idea in mind and I wanted to write it, so that's what I did. Sorry if you've already seen or wrote something similar, it was really not intentional. If there's one thing I don't do, it's copying someone else's work. And anyway each writer has their own style so my fic is bound to be somewhat different.**

**Ok, so this story is gonna be a bit AU. Not a lot mind you, there's the same characters and all, but it only has some resemblance to the series. On the most part, the plot is coming right out of my crazy imagination !**

_**Disclaimer : **Do you seriously think I own Yu-Gi-Oh ? Come on... Well maybe in my dreams..._

_**WARNINGS : **This is a YAOI fic. MaleXmale relationship. Keep it in mind and if you don't like, don't read. No flames._

_There's also some OOCness I suppose, it's for you to decide. I couldn't help it._

_**Pairings : **Set/Atemu (well it's like a Seto/Yami story, except it's in the past... I'm sure you'd guessed that already...)_

**Well now, let's go on with the fic !**

_

* * *

_

**.: Despite everything :.**

by cherry fantasy

* * *

"Follow your heart as long as you live"

_- Ptah-hotep, vizier of the king Djedkarê Isési_

* * *

**Chapter one : Forbidden love**

Rê-Horakhty was already high in the sky when the Pharaoh entered the throne room, a young servant girl following him exactly ten steps behind. The Pharaoh's space was sacred, and whoever stepped into it without being allowed first would suffer a severe punishment. The girl knew that and she was being extra careful to keep an acceptable distance between her and her king. She was aware, like everyone else, that their present Pharaoh had a very generous and forgiving nature, but those were divine laws after all, and she wasn't about to push her luck by breaking them.

Aside for the many guards standing quietly along the four walls of the room, seven persons were waiting for the Pharaoh. Everybody knew them too. Six of them were the High Priests chosen and specially trained to assist and protect the king. Shada, Karim, Akunadin, Isis, Mahado and Set were their names, revered and respected all over Egypt. The only one higher than them was the Pharaoh himself. Each of them held one of the famous millennium items, although the most powerful was worn by the Pharaoh.

The seventh person was Shimon, the king's personal advisor. He was old but very wise, and the Pharaoh would often turn to him for advices. At the moment the old man was just listening to the Priests talking, himself staying silent.

When the young king entered the room, dressed in white silk and precious golden jewellery, with his purple cape waving gracefully behind him, everyone stopped talking all at once and bowed respectfully. Then Akunadin, the eldest of the Priests, greeted :

"Hello to you, my Pharaoh. As you can see, we were just waiting for you"

Akunadin was not only the Pharaoh's uncle (the previous king being his brother), but he also was Set's father, thus making Set and the present Pharaoh cousins. Although Akunadin and his son were royalty, they had been asked to become High Priests too, since their abilities with magic were indeed remarkable. Both had accepted the role with honour.

The Priests and Shimon still had their heads bowed, silently looking at the ground. After all, it was forbidden to look at the Pharaoh in the eyes without permission ; this one just passed them and climbed the steps to his throne. Then he sat and said with a rich voice :

"Would you please stop staring at your feet and look at me ? I don't mean to be conceited but I'm fairly certain that I'm much more interesting than the floor"

They looked up at him, a bit stunned... until they saw the playful smirk dancing on his lips. They rolled their eyes and couldn't repress a smile ; no matter how high his position was placing him, their Pharaoh was still just a child of barely 16 years old. It was so easy to forget, with how much older than his age he could act and sound sometimes, but it was still a fact. He was just a boy who had been entrusted with the responsibility of ruling a whole country because his father had died and gave him his crown. And although he was brilliant and probably the best king to have ruled Egypt so far, it was still a lot for his young shoulders. Knowing that, his Priests had vowed to always assist him the best they could. They were very fond of the boy and could sincerely admit that they weren't protecting him just because of his royal status.

Rapidly, they took in his appearance ; Atemu, for that was his given name (although it was known by very few), was indubitably unique. No matter how many times you looked at him (if you did had the chance to look at him), you just couldn't help being mesmerized by his slightly exotic beauty : he was a bit short in height, but his body was lean and well-built, his lithe muscles just the right size under his perfectly tanned skin. Every moves he made seemed to possess a natural grace and his voice was deep and rich. His hair was a wonder in itself : spiky black locks tipped with red and mixed with some blond strands were standing up proudly on his head, while some other golden bangs were framing his youthful face. On another it could've looked weird but on him it fitted perfectly. But what was most striking was his eyes : lightly almond-shaped and underlined with black kohl, they were a bright crimson, the same color as the rising sun. Once you looked at those eyes, it was hard to turn away...

After that short observation, their eyes came back to his smirking mouth. While in public or during important meetings, Atemu was always acting with much dignity, in fact he was doing it so well and with such ease that it was almost putting all the other nobles' mannerism to shame. But in private, like now, the young Pharaoh was more relaxed and also a bit more reckless. They didn't mind though, in fact they rather liked this side of him. It was somewhat endearing and much better than if he had been a cruel and emotionless king.

Taking a step forward, Mahado broke the silence and said with a smile in his voice :

"No offence my Pharaoh, but I doubt that was something very appropriate to say. You know full well that nobody, including us, has the right to look at you directly without your consent. It's the law"

Atemu just sighed and answered :

"I know, I know. But I thought I had told you to forget those kind of laws when we're in private. There's no need for such formalities between us"

Set snorted and said with a smirk :

"With that attitude of yours, I sometimes wonder how it is you manage to rule the country so well"

Among all the High Priests, if not all the palace's inhabitants, Set was the only one who could address the Pharaoh with such familiarity without being thrown in the dungeons or sentenced to death. The others weren't sure why, but they had let it slide, assuming that it was because the two were cousins and almost the same age, Set being only two years older. Atemu didn't know a lot of people his age beside his cousin, and it was the same thing for Set, so one could say it was only natural for them to act more friendly toward each other.

Their train of thoughts was interrupted by the Pharaoh's soft answer to his cousin :

"I don't know, Set. Maybe because I look farther than what I can see"

That silenced them and they observed him in wonder. It was one of those moments when he would just say something and seem so much wiser than all of them reunited. It was moments like this that reminded them just why he was such a good ruler despite his age.

"So, what's the first matter today ?" he suddenly asked with a more professional tone.

And just like that they were all back to business, listing to the Pharaoh the most recent problems that needed his attention. All except Set, who was staring at his king with a strange look in his beautiful blue eyes. But no one noticed...

o0o

The Pharaoh was slammed against the wall as his assailant took his wrists in one hand and brought them over his head so that he couldn't escape. Then another hand sneaked around his thin waist and pressed his body against the one of his attacker, while his mouth was captured in a bruising kiss.

When he was finally allowed to breathe, Atemu whispered between his pants :

"Wait... not here Set... What if someone sees us...?"

Set released his wrists and looked down at him with longing, his other arm still around the shorter man's waist. He didn't seem that willing to stop their present activities, but he too knew that this wasn't really the best place for it... At the moment there was no one in this hallway but it would not stay like that eternally...

Seeing Set distracted, the Pharaoh skilfully escaped his grasp and took his hand. Then he started dragging him across the empty hallway while saying :

"Come on, my chambers are just at the next corner..."

They were there in no time, although to them it seemed like an eternity. Once they were inside the Pharaoh's chambers, where they knew no one would dare to enter, they practically threw themselves at each other ; Atemu had just closed the door that Set was already all over him, kissing him senseless while taking off his heavy jewellery and tossing his purple cape aside, not caring where the articles would land. He stopped just long enough to whisper with a lust-filled voice :

"By Râ, Atemu, I missed you so much..."

Then he lowered his head and kissed him again. Atemu inwardly smiled and kissed back hungrily while his hands were busy depriving Set of his own clothing, leaving them both in a not-so-dressed state. Not that they minded...

"Don't involve Râ in this..." Atemu said between kisses, "We're in enough trouble as it is..."

Set just smirked and scooped him up in his arms unceremoniously, then he walked to the large bed and dropped Atemu on it. But before the Pharaoh could even make a sound, Set had already straddled him and joined their mouths together once again. His hands flew everywhere they could reach on his lover's body, and the moans of pleasure that escaped the young king's throat were almost enough to drive him mad with desire. He felt Atemu pass his arms around his neck to bring him closer, deepening their kiss to an impossible degree. Set slid his tongue in the Pharaoh's mouth, relishing the sweet taste of the warm cavern. But when Atemu passed his legs around his waist and arched against him, that's when Set reached his point of no return...

He just prayed that nobody would hear them scream...

o0o

When Atemu woke up, the room was plunged in the dark, meaning that Nout had already put on her night garments. Everything was silent except for a light breathing beside him.

The Pharaoh turned around in his lover's hold and stared at him tenderly. Set looked so peaceful when he slept... Unable to resist, Atemu raised his hand and caressed his Priest's cheek lightly, before moving it up and passing his fingers through soft chestnut hair... He too had missed his Priest greatly. He'd been so busy lately that he hadn't been able to meet with Set during a whole week. That was at the verge of what he could endure...

Set and him were having a secret relationship since about five months. In fact, as far as he could remember, Atemu had always liked Set, but back then he would've never dared to hope that his feelings were mutual. He hadn't even known if Set liked men to start with, and even if he did that didn't mean he would like _him_. So Atemu had stopped his thoughts right then and there, not wanting to suffer unnecessarily.

But then one day, not long after Atemu's father had died (the young prince was 15 at the time), Set had come to see him in his private garden and had asked him if he was alright. Atemu remembered that before that day he had never heard Set speak with such a gentle voice, nor seen such a caring expression on his face. And that's what had made Atemu break down ; up until then he had put up a brave front for everyone, keeping his sadness and his fears inside like the great Pharaoh he was supposed to become, but when Set had asked him so nicely how he was, he'd reached his limits. Pharaoh or not, he was still just a young boy who had lost his father (his mother had died when he was just 3), and it hurt. It just hurt and he had felt so lost...

He could still see himself weep against Set's chest, while the older boy held him and passed a soothing hand in his back. Then, somehow, they'd kissed. Who had initiated it, they couldn't recall, but they had kissed. And it had felt so good... It was then that they'd known their respective feelings were indeed mutual, and that whatever it was, it was very strong. Atemu had been so relieved to see that Set liked him that way too...

His relief had been short-lived though. He and Set had realized that they couldn't be together. It wasn't because they were both men ; those kind of things weren't really frowned upon. No, it was because of exactly **who** they were : High Priest and Pharaoh. _That_ was an impossible combination. Especially Atemu, who was requested to take a wife and give an heir to his throne.

They'd both been crushed when they had realized that. But they had tried. They had placed their duty before their own happiness and for a while, they actually thought it would work. But then, it had become more and more difficult... Because Set was one of Atemu's High Priests, they were seeing each other very often and were almost always together during the day... Being in each other's presence like that, even if there was other people with them, had quickly turned into pure torture. So close, so very close, without being able to touch...

Set had snapped first ; it was to be expected. One day, he had sneaked into Atemu's chambers and waited for him. When this one had arrived, Set had just grabbed him by the waist and kissed him like his life depended on it. Not even trying to push him away, his own senses clouded with longing, Atemu had answered his kiss just as fervently. Soon after they were in the bed and the inevitable had happened.

"No more, Atemu" Set had said afterwards while they were cuddling in the Pharaoh's bed. "I want no more of this Hell we've forced upon each other. I can't stand it anymore. No matter what people will say, I need you too much"

"Me too" Atemu had answered, holding his Priest closer. Then he had whispered : "Let's keep this a secret..."

They knew it wasn't the wisest choice. They knew they weren't suppose to do that. They knew it was risky, and that they'd get caught eventually. But they couldn't help it. They'd had a taste of each other and now they couldn't stay sane without it...

* * *

Atemu blinked, coming back to the present. Five months had passed since then. What he was feeling for Set hadn't diminished, in fact it had just grown stronger and stronger with each passing days... It was far beyond simple sex and lust, it was so much deeper... And Atemu thought he knew what it was : he had... fallen in love with Set...

"A kiss for your thoughts" a deep voice suddenly said above him.

Atemu jumped and looked up at his formerly sleeping lover, now wide awake and wearing a little grin on his face.

"Set ! Don't scare me like that !" he admonished with a frown.

Too late he realized that his voice was trembling, along with the rest of his body. Set of course saw it immediately. His grin vanished and he propped himself up on his elbow, staring at the young king with concern.

"What's wrong ?" he asked softly.

Atemu opened his mouth to answer but found out that he couldn't ; there was a knot in his throat and his vision was becoming blurry...

When the tears started to fall, that's when Set started to get really worried. Atemu never cried ; the only times Set could remember seeing him cry was when his father had died and when they'd learned that they couldn't be together. But that was in the past, and they'd been so happy lately, so why was Atemu crying now...?

Set didn't know, but one thing he knew was that he hated to see the young Pharaoh cry. It was tearing at something deep inside of him, hurting like being stabbed in the heart and he just couldn't stand the sight of those tears.

He moved closer to Atemu and gently cradled his shaking form in his arms. Kissing his tears away he asked again almost pleadingly :

"Please Atemu, just tell me what's wrong..."

"Set...Set..." the other started between his sobs, "I... I think... that... Oh Râ..."

Atemu was now clinging to him so hard it almost hurt, but Set paid no attention to it and just whispered soothingly :

"Shhh... it's Ok... I'm here... shhh... don't cry..."

He dropped a feather light kiss on his mouth, then on his cheeks again to wipe the tears away, then on his nose, his forehead, his brow, everywhere on Atemu's face until the boy finally calmed down under his loving touch. He waited patiently, one hand caressing the young king's face and the other still around his shoulders, holding him close.

Atemu's tears stopped but he was still hiccupping slightly. He pressed his face against Set's shoulder and finally said :

"Set, I... I think that I love you..."

The Priest froze, forgetting how to breathe ; had he just heard what he hoped he'd heard...?

"You... love me ?" he asked just to be sure.

The Pharaoh nodded. Set stared at him for a moment, a warm feeling spreading through his body. Then, very softly, he smiled and said :

"That's great, because I think I love you too..."

But strangely, that revelation only seemed to bring more tears in Atemu's eyes. Set gently took his chin between his fingers and raised his head so that he could look at him in the eyes. Then he asked :

"What's the matter, Atemu ? Aren't you happy that I love you back ?"

"Oh yes... yes I am..." the boy king answered with a smile, hugging him fiercely.

"Then what's the problem ?"

Atemu moved away a little and stared at him, before retorting a bit weakly :

"That, Set, _that_'s the problem. What if we get caught now ? What if they find out and decide to force us apart ? What will we do ? I can't let you go now that I know what it is that I feel for you ! Even less if you feel the same for me ! I'll... I'll die if they take you away from me now..."

He was crying again, although softly and silently this time, holding on to Set for dear life. This one looked at him sadly... Sure, he hadn't thought of it that way. He neither wouldn't be able to let Atemu go now... Not that he was sure he would've been able to before... But now, the feeling was so much stronger...

"It's Ok love, we'll manage..." he whispered while stroking the Pharaoh's hair. "We'll find something, you'll see..."

And as he and Atemu started to slowly drift back to sleep, Set hoped against all odds that he was right.

* * *

**A/N : Yeah I know, it was sappy. But come on it was touching too ! This fic is a bit angsty and all but there will be an happy ending. (I don't mind reading dramatic endings but I'm terrible at writing them) **

**So, do you like it so far ? Please review, it'll make my day ! See you next chapter !**


	2. Despite everything

**A/N : So, here's another chapter ! By the way, thanks to all my reviewers, you all rock ! Review again !**

**NOTE : As you'll see, I mention a lot of egyptian Gods in this fic. I thought about putting a description for each of them, but then again it could be long and... Ok I'll admit I'm too lazy. But don't worry, if you don't know some of those Gods and what they represent or if you're just curious, it's so very easy to find the information on the Internet ! (I know, that's where I took most of mine) There's so many sites about stuff like that I still can't believe it... Anyway, just a little tip... Although I'm sure you would've thought about it yourselves... Well, maybe I just like to babble stupid things.**

**Ok now, on with the fic !**

* * *

**.: Despite everything :.**

by cherry fantasy

* * *

"Don't dissociate your heart from your words. Thus, all you will undertake will succeed."

- _Aménémopé, Egyptian writer_

* * *

**Chapter two : Despite everything**

"Pharaoh ?"

Atemu blinked and looked down at Mahado. With a frustrated sigh, he realized he had been daydreaming, _again_. It was starting to get annoying. Atemu _never_ daydreamed... Well, usually he didn't. He was always alert and attentive even with subjects as boring as politics. But lately, he had been spacing out too often for his own comfort, and his High Priests were getting worried. Especially one with deep blue eyes...

"I'm sorry, Mahado" Atemu answered calmly. "I must've been distracted. What were you saying ?"

Mahado eyed him carefully, as well as the other Priests. They were presently all in the throne room discussing about the approaching festivities in honour of Bastet, egyptian goddess of femininity, fertility and maternity. As usual, the celebrities would coincide with one of the Nile's floods, an event that was always long-awaited in Egypt. And as a goddess of fertility, Bastet was the divinity they were thanking during that special time.

But to be honest, the arrival of the annual festivity wasn't the first thing in the Priests' minds. They could see that their young ruler was upset with something, and add to that he seemed more tired and distracted than he should've been. Deciding to voice their worries, Isis took a step forward, bowed and asked softly :

"Forgive my arrogance, Pharaoh, but is everything alright ?"

Atemu stiffened and answered slowly :

"Yes, everything is fine. Why are you asking ?"

"Forgive me, my Pharaoh, but you seem a little tired and... upset. Is something troubling you ?"

Silence answered her. The other High Priests glanced at the Pharaoh, feeling quite uncomfortable. Atemu's worst angers, although rare, were oddly the most silent ones. It was impressive how scary he could become in those times, like a vengeful Apophis ready for the kill. Thus, it wasn't hard to understand why the Priests had gotten so nervous when all that answered Isis' question was an eary silence.

They were so focused on the Pharaoh's reaction that they didn't notice Set, the only Priest who was looking at anything but their king and who was also fidgeting nervously with his millennium Rod. Set _never _fidgeted with anything.

Finally, Atemu just sighed and said serenely :

"No, Isis, nothing is troubling me... at least, nothing you should concern yourself with. But I do appreciate your worries over my well-being"

Everyone relaxed (including Set, although it went unnoticed) and Isis smiled before answering :

"We always worry about you, my Pharaoh"

"As I gathered" Atemu retorted with an amused smirk. "Now, back to work. Is everything ready for the festivities ?"

"Almost, your Highness" answered Karim. "There is enough provisions for everyone and some rooms are being prepared for the nobles that will temporarily reside in the palace. Security has also been increased to ensure your protection"

"That's good. I also want you to send more guards in the city, just in case. Anything can happen with so many people all at the same place"

"It will be done my Pharaoh" assured Karim.

Atemu nodded then added :

"Anything else ?"

"Actually, yes" said Shada while coming up in front and bowing respectfully. "There is another matter that require your attention, Pharaoh"

"What is it ?"

"I have been told recently that some citizens had started to fall mysteriously ill, and so I went to check myself. Sadly I found out that it was true ; an appreciable amount of people seem to have contracted an illness that eventually brings them to death. I have spoken to some healers who had patients in this condition and they told me that the disease fortunately isn't contagious, but it is striking many people nonetheless for reasons they can't understand"

Atemu, who now looked very worried, asked with concern :

"Is there a cure ?"

"No" answered Shada quietly. "The healers are trying their best but haven't found anything yet"

"Why haven't I been informed of this earlier ?" the young king asked with a frown.

"I am very sorry my Pharaoh" Shada said with a deep bow, "but no one had noticed the similarities until recently, and I myself only learned about the whole ordeal this morning"

"This is not good..." Atemu whispered.

"Are you sure it isn't contagious ?" Set intervened for the first time since their meeting had started. "There will be a lot of people gathered for the festivities, the disease could spread very easily"

"Well we can't exactly cancel everything, can we ?" Akunadin stated.

"Besides" Shada added, "the healers were absolutely positive. This illness isn't contagious. They, along with family members and friends, have all been close to the patients very often and among them only four have fallen ill too. They say it is too small of a number for the sickness to be infectious, or else dozens of people would've already contracted it by now, including themselves. There's also the fact that some persons who had never been in contact with the ill ones have become sick too. They can't figure out what is going on... According to one of the healers I spoke to, this is a punishment from the Gods"

Set and Atemu froze while Mahado exclaimed :

"A punishment ? This is ridiculous ! We have done nothing to wrong the Gods ! No, it must be something else"

Atemu quickly glanced at Set, fear slowly growing inside of him... He had to speak with Set. Right now.

"Pharaoh ?"

He turned to Karim as this one asked :

"What are your orders ?"

Atemu thought for a moment, then said :

"Since this illness doesn't seem to be contagious, the festivities shall go on as normal. Make sure everything is ready. Meanwhile, I want all the healers, including the royal ones, to focus entirely on finding a cure. Give them all they need for it, and anyone who may help in their search is ordered to do so. I want daily reports on how things are progressing. That will be all"

"Yes my Pharaoh" they answered in unison with another bow.

Atemu then rose from his throne and after giving Set the 'we-need-to-talk' look, he climbed down the stairs and passed his Priests who knelt silently before him. Then he exited the room and went to his chambers as quickly as he could, dismissing the few guards and servants once he was there. He knew that Set would join him soon, and he didn't want anyone eavesdropping on them...

o0o

"What if it's our fault, Set ? What if the Gods are angry at us for what we've been doing ?" Atemu said while pacing back and forth beside his bed.

Set, sitting more calmly on the bed, answered his lover :

"Don't be irrational, Atemu. We've been together since five months, surely if the Gods would've disapproved they would've done something much sooner"

The Pharaoh stopped his pacing and stared at Set before asking :

"Is it me you're trying to convince, or yourself ?"

Set frowned but didn't answer. Atemu resumed his pacing and said :

"I admit you have a point, though. But then again, who really knows what the Gods could be thinking ? I... I just don't want my people to be the ones to pay for my mistakes"

There was a silence, then Set whispered :

"So that's what it was to you ? A mistake ?"

Atemu stopped dead in his tracks and turned to him. His lover's face was expressionless, but Atemu knew him well and didn't miss the hurt look in his eyes. Beating himself up inwardly, the young sovereign walked to his Priest and sat beside him. Set didn't look at him and Atemu felt like slapping himself. Hard. Instead, he just raised his hand and placed it on his lover's cheek, then he gently turned Set's face toward him. Locking their gazes together, he said :

"I'm sorry, Set. I used the wrong words. You and I... what we are... what we share... could never be a mistake in my eyes no matter what anyone says. Not even the Gods, Râ forgive me, could convince me of that. I realize what we're doing may not be the wisest thing, but you know what ? If given the choice, I would do it the same all over again... Except I would probably start it sooner !"

He was smiling now, slowly caressing Set's cheekbone with his thumb. This one just smiled back, his defences down. Atemu cupped his face with both hands and added :

"Whatever happens, Set, just remember that I love you and that I always will. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it like that. I was just upset and worried about my people. You know that I say stupid things when I'm upset. Forgive me ?"

Set just rolled his eyes and answered softly :

"You know it"

He pulled Atemu on his lap and kissed him deeply, relishing in the unique taste of his lover's mouth... After a moment they parted and Atemu rested his head on his Priest's shoulder, sighing softly in contentment. Then he whispered :

"What are we going to do, Set ? Even if it isn't our fault, I can't just stand back and watch my people die like that"

"You took the right measures, love" Set answered. "There's nothing more we can do, but wait... and pray"

"Yes... I suppose you're right"

"As always" Set confirmed with a grin.

Atemu snorted and poked him in the side.

"You're so full of yourself !" he admonished.

"But would you have me any other way ?"

Atemu looked up at him and retorted, seriousness entering his playful tone :

"No, probably not"

They stared at each other for a moment, silent. Then suddenly Set smirked and laid down on the bed, managing to pull Atemu under him. He straddled him and said with a sly grin :

"Now Pharaoh, I think I should punish you for what you said a few minutes ago"

"Oh ? But I thought I was forgiven ?" Atemu answered with a hint of amusement in his own voice.

"I changed my mind" the Priest retorted while running his fingers along the other's thigh. "It was very naughty and a punishment is required"

Atemu would've answered if it wasn't that he suddenly didn't remember how to speak coherent sentences. He shot Set a fevered look and pulled him down for a heated kiss, vaguely acknowledging that Set was slowly undressing them both. Atemu drew back a second to get the millennium Puzzle off his neck ; the object was very important to him, but right now... well, let's just say that it was in the way of more pressing desires.

He felt Set's lips leave his mouth and slide down along his jaw, kiss his neck and then gently nip his collarbone. He moaned and gripped Set's shoulders tightly, his fingernails piercing the skin. Set's mouth left his collarbone and went lower on his chest, his tongue tracing a wet path as it headed for one hard nipple. The Priest took it in his mouth and started sucking on it, getting a myriad of alluring sounds from his lover. Atemu's own fingers started drawing different patterns on Set's back, slowly getting lower and lower... Set moaned, his mouth moving to work on another nipple as his hands slowly caressed his companion's sides, before suddenly grabbing his hips in a firm hold and pressing them as close to his as possible.

"Oh... Râ... Set !" Atemu breathed out, before throwing his legs around the other's waist to have closer contact.

In a last moment of lucidity, the young Pharaoh idly wondered what else he could do to get himself some more punishments like this one...

o0o

"I take it you liked your punishment ?" Set asked with a grin some hours later.

"Mmhm..." Atemu purred softly while snuggling against his lover's chest.

Set smiled and whispered :

"I'll take that as a yes"

He heard the Pharaoh chuckle and his gaze softened. He loved the sound of Atemu's laughter, it was making him all warm and funny inside. Of course he would never admit such a silly thing even if Sekhmet herself was the one asking.

He passed his arms around Atemu and brought him closer. He was about to close his eyes and try to sleep when he heard his lover call his name :

"Set ?"

"What is it ?" he answered gently.

"Could you promise me something ?"

"Anything"

"Never forget that I'll always love you... despite everything"

"On one condition"

"What...?"

"You have to promise me the same thing"

Atemu looked up at him with a blissful smile, then he kissed him lovingly and murmured :

"It's a promise then"

"Yes, it's a promise..."

* * *

**A/N : Yes, I like romance and sappy scenes. I can't help it. But don't worry, there won't be _just_ that in this fic. But I'm warning you, it will be there often !**

**Also, the illness I am refering to in this chapter isn't made up. It's what we call today malaria, but in the story I can't name it because in Ancient Egypt they didn't know what it was. In fact, in real Ancient Egypt, illness was almost always considered like some kind of punishment from the Gods, so they didn't really have names for it. Do you follow here ? Oh well anyway, I've looked into it and there truly has been some cases of malaria in Ancient Egypt. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter ! I know it was a bit short, I'll try to make the next one longer. R&R please !**


End file.
